guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ooze Pit
This dungeon is accessible from Grothmar Wardowns. The quest Watch it Jiggle from Seer Fiercereign (outside of Doomlore Shrine next to the devourer) is necessary to unlock the first door. The dungeon consists of one level, filled with mostly Ooze and several spawns of Incubi. Additionally, there are stone boulders circling certain paths near the boss key and boss area. The final chest rewards you with a random gold item, an Onyx Gemstone or a Diamond and Prismatic Gelatinous Material. Quests *Watch it Jiggle obtained from Seer Fiercereign in Dalada Uplands. Exits *North: Grothmar Wardowns NPCs *Collectors: ** 24 Thecos Bellyshaker *Various: ** 1 Beacon of Droknar Light of Deldrimor *Deldrimor Ghost **Behind the Area Map **Northwest of the Boss Key icon (there are both hidden treasure and ghost here) **Next to the Boss Lock *Hidden Treasure **Behind the Prismatic Ooze at the end. Does not always appear. *Secret Passage **2 possible entrances. There are 2 albino rats that are off to the north in the center of the map but are off of the designated area. there are also 3 albino rats off the designated area to the east of the entrance and west of the south-center of the map. Entrances unknown if there are any. May require explosives if they exist. Bestiary Monsters *'Ooze' ** 20 Aggressive Ooze ** 20 Earthbound Ooze ** 20 Shimmering Ooze ** 20 Ominous Ooze ** 24 Mutant Ooze ** 20 Volatile Ooze ** 24 Hulking Volatile Ooze ** 20 Ooze Devourer *'Incubus' ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus Bosses *'Ooze' ** 24 Ancient Ooze (Headbutt) ** 28 Gloop (Water Trident) ** 24 Mutant Ooze (???) Boss-like Creatures * 28 Prismatic Ooze Pets * 5 Albino Rat Rewards *When opened, the Prismatic Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Prismatic Rod *** Prismatic Focus *** Prismatic Staff **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Cerulean Edge ****Chrysocola Staff **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Stone Rain Polymock Piece *1000 Dwarven reputation points (1500 in Hard Mode) Notes *Some of the areas in this dungeon are identical to some areas in Vloxen Excavations *The boss key encounter is rather easy, as you can pull in small groups. *The boss encounter is much more difficult. There are three Prismatic Oozes which use heavy AoE elementalist spells, as well as the monster skill Gelatinous Absorption. Focus on one Ooze at a time, as they will spawn two Hulking Volatile Ooze when defeated, which will in turn spawn approximately 5 additional random Ooze. **''Tip:'' The spawns from bosses are NOT a group. Therefore after killing one of the Prismatic Ooze, break aggro with any Ooze and pull each individually at your own pace. *There is an area map just after the entrance. You can destroy the cracked wall using Unstable Gelatinous Material, which drops randomly from all Ooze. *Cleaning this dungeon should yield 1,000-3,000 Deldrimor Title Track points. *There are virtually no corpses available in this mission. Minion Master, and other corpse exploitation builds are not very effective in this mission. *Completing this dungeon gives you 1000 Dwarven reputation points in normal mode and 1500 Dwarven reputation points in hard mode. Tips *Use wards. You'll need them against groups consisting primarily of Earthbound Oozes which will close in and cast Shockwave. Ward Against Harm is especially useful against the bosses. *Take skill interrupts as the Unstable Ooze Explosions are not spells; however spell interrupt does work on Prismatic Ooze. *Take spells that slow the enemy's movement. Deep Freeze is highly effective against Ooze mobs, allowing you to nuke them from a distance. *The Ritualist binding ritual Shelter is useful for mitigating the damage from Volatile Ooze explosions. *Take a group heal, such as Heal Party or Light of Deliverance. They help a lot, since there are many AoE attacks here. *Do not be fooled by the appearance of each group of Ooze; each group is surprisingly large (especially since they use Ooze Division), and just defeating one group can drain the monks in your party of energy. *Ranger tips: pull with Burning Arrow followed by Distracting Shot, run repeat. Make sure your henchmen are leashed out of range. You can kill the boss slimes one by one. After a kill, deal with the extra slime spawns with your group. Category:Dungeons